


100 words on destiny

by loveinadoorway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ comment_fic prompt by mangacrack - Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles, the first day of my life</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words on destiny

“That’s stupid. Nobody remembers the first day of his life, Derek!”  
“I do.”

Derek looked at his mate. It’d been a rough ride, those past few years. Too much death, pain and mayhem, but Stiles still looked younger than his years, deceptively innocent even now.

“You were walking through the woods with Scott. Stupidly. At night. I was watching you. And I knew. I knew immediately.”  
“You knew what?” 

Stiles was confused.  
That made no sense at all.

“That you were my mate.”

Stiles was dumbstruck.  
Had his sourwolf just said they were meant to be?  
How awesome was that?


End file.
